teen love
by rockcharmer
Summary: sakura, hinata, tenten and ino transfered to konoha high, they made friends and also found love? sakusau naruhina nejiten inoshika [ revised review ]
1. preparing for 1st day

**AU: **hope you like it… please review )

**Title: teen love**

**Written by:** tia26

**Chapter** **1: preparing for 1st day of school**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:30 am in the morning, the sun was shining and birds were singing, in bed andwas sleepingwas a certain pink haired girl ... She was called Haruno Sakura. She woke up and yawning was the first 1 thing she did. She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She then went downstairs to the kitchento look if her housemate was awake when she got to the kitchen she saw a gold haired girl named Ino who was eating her cerial at the dining table in the middle of the kitchen.

"'Morning Ino" saying that with a straight face and going straight for the refrigirator

"Morning forehead girl" a reply of Ino who waswaiting for her comeback

"Don't call me that Ino-pig"

"Take that back foreheadgirl!"

"I'll take back what i said if you take back what you said to me Ino pig"

"Fine, I... I take back what i said!...Happy? Now take back what you said."

"Ok... I take back what i said... were at peace... for now ok?"

a yawn came from the staircase, signaling that Ino and Sakura wasn't alone, or another one of them woke up."Good morning Hinata!" said Sakura with a bright smile.

"'Morning Hinata, hungry?" said Ino with a straight face.

" n..." hinata's growling stomach interupted her . " Ok, i'm hungry" she said while her 2 friends who were eating sweatdroped... The 3 of them then ate. Ino had cerials. Sakura had egg and rice.Hinata had bread with peanut buter, she had ran out of ramen. when her friends suddenly realised this they stared at her for a long time.

"hu, why are you looking at me like that?" hinata said

" It's unusually wierd for youto not eat ramen." said Sakura with a worried-like look.

"For short... It's weird" said Ino

"well, I ran out of ramen and forgot to go shopping for ramen today. Don't worry I'll go shopping after lunch." said hinata with an asuring look.

"we'll go with you!... right Ino?" said sakura

" I 've got no plans for today so...it's ok , But we need to be back by dinner or at 8:30pm so that we can prepare for tomorrow" explained Ino.

" And also look fresh for tomorrow" sakuraadding some words to Ino'ssentence.

"Agreed, konohahigh here we come!" said Sakura with a fist heading upward.

"Yah!" a cheerfull brown haired girl came with a fresh lookon her face surprised them all.

"Morning!" said Ten-ten, the brown haired girl with an excited look. Ten-ten was not that hungry so she just got a bowl and cerials and ofcourse milk. She began eating then...

"Isn't it that your cousin, Neji hyuuga is in Konoha high?" said ten-ten still scooping on her cerial.

"yes, my cousin still is there and he was the reason that we transfered to konoha high then our moms went to somewhere i don't know and that's why I'm here, as for my cousin, he's maybe with his relatives of ours that live around here." said hinata.

"Me too!" everyone said with a surprised look except hinata who was just a little surprised.

"I'm bored, want to watch tv? And that includes you to forehead girl" said Ino. _'I think their's another argument that's just about to pop up'_ saidhinata with a sweatdrop on her head . '_Oh boy...' _said ten-ten while twitching. Lucky for them Sakura just went outside for fresh air with her bike to go cyclingfor awhile. Ino just let it past by and watched tv with her 2 buds while sakura was cycling.

the 4 of them were friends since nursery andbecause of their moms. Their momswere college bestieswhen they were in nursery when their moms made them friends but at first they just playedthen they became a little close and sharing what they did at school.then they became unseperable friends when they were at 1st grade untill now. their moms were seeing each other to go to the park or something bringing along their daughters. their momswere rich so when their moms left they lefta letter containing full take charge of the mansionso they lived there until their moms return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

BOYS It was 9am at that time

"hey, dude wake up man" said a yellow hairedteen who was called narutowhile poking a raven hairedteen who was a sleeping and was named sasuke.

"cut it out Naruto." annoyed of naruto's poking then threw him a pillow that went staight to naruto's face and slammed straight to the wall."I'm already awake see?... so why did you wake me?" yawning and still wants to go back to bed.

"Ouch!" naruto said who was in agony and was crying in anime tears.

"It's 9am dude, you slept at 3am in the morning... why?" asked naruto who was still in agony and had a big bump on his head.

"I had to prepare for school for tomorrow, by the way did you prepare for school?" said sasuke while yawning.

"Uh...No dude, I didn't , I-I'll be prepared for tomorrow."said naruto with a promising-type look

"Stop it with the dude-callingbaka" sasuke said annoying naruto who went down stairs and obviously was annoyed on what sasuke said. Sasuke then went to the bathroom to freshen up then he changed just wearing a t- shirt that was black and had printed words that said " annoyed by you" in red letters and was wearing light brownshorts that went 3 inches below the knee with pokets at the sides of the shorts and had "burned" written in orange, after he changed a teen with black hair and wer ponytailed upward that was named Shikamaru and a guy with also black hair that were long and was ponytailed at the near bottom of it he was named neji walked inside sasuke's room followed by naruto.

"why are you all here?" sasuke said staring at them with a straight face.

"sir kakashi just called.." naruto said

"So?" sasuke said with an eye browup.

" he said that their were going to be new students ...really cute ones then he laughed " naruto said with dirty thoughts in his head.

"what did you say about my cousin?" neji said giving naruto a death glare.

" why did you say students, it was just his cousin? baka!" sasuke said insulting naruto.

"because there's more than neji's cousin there are other 3 of them. Sakura , Ino, neji's cousin Hinata and Ten-ten. Sir kakashi said their really cute" naruto said laughing slyly.

"I think their going to be trouble" said shikamaru with a calm and straight face.

"Whatever" said sasuke not caring if their cute.

Sasuke was cold to his classmates. the 4 of them met in 3rd grade.(It's a long story so I won't tell(code for I have nothing to tell for their childhood becoming of friends...sorry!))

-----LUNCH-----

" Lunch is ready please call the masters!" saida maid to another maid after that she went upstairs to call the 4 boys.Sasuke, Shikamaru, naruto and neji went down to eat.

"After this and after tidying my room , I'm going to the mall, I need some things for school" said sasuke still eating and with a blank face.

"for the first time sasuke is going to CLEAN his ROOM" said naruto shocked of what sasuke said.

"don't be dumb, I'll calla maid to clean it baka!" said sasuke with an annoyed but had a straight face.

"I'm going with you, I need some things too" said neji looking at sasuke and was waiting for a yes or a nod. There wasn't any nod or "yes" so he just continued eating.

"Me too, I'm doing nothing today and I'm bored so I'm going too" shikamaru said with a blank face. after they ate they left the dishes on the table then they went upstairs to take a bath, brush their teeth and put on clothes.after that they went to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GIRLS it was LUNCH time

Their maid cooked lunch and it was delish (came from the word delicious) the maid who cooked lunch said to another maid to call the 4 masters. First The maid that was going to call the girls came to the room of sakura.

"Master Sakura, please come down ,Lunch is ready" said the maid

"I told you just call me sakura ok? or saku" said sakura sweetly and with a cheerful smile

"yes master ...I-I mean Sakura" the maid said then she left the room and called the other 3 girls saying what sakura said. They went downstairs to eat. There was deep silence then for awhilehinata then said

"So...what car are we using to go to the mall?"

"I think the B.M.W." said Ino.

" Fine, All in favor ofus using theB.M.W. say "I"" said Sakura

"I" said ten-ten

"I" said hinata

"I" said Ino

"I but I have to drive, lets put our driver on day off " said Sakura

"And remember..." BeforeSakura could finishIno Interupted her.

" I know, I know 8:30pm going home and bla..bla...bla"

"why do these guys have to havetohave anargument all the time" whispered ten-ten to Hinata. Hinata just gigled. They had finshed their meals so they just left the table and went staight to their rooms to take a bath and brush their teeth and put on their clothes. after awhile they steped out of their rooms looking casually cute. after that they told their maids where they were going then theydrove of to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MALL - GIRLS

when they got to the mall. every guy in the mall was falling for the girls because of their beauty, etc. wwhen the girls stopped at a restaurant, the girls just ordered some iced tea and some ice cream. Guys were coming a their table asking for their numbers or schueuling dates.

"That's 1 of the disadvantages of going to the mall for us, because everywhere we go guys always asks us for dates and/or our numbers." said Ino.

"Well, look at the bright side at least everybody likes us" said sakura

"Not everybody, some of the guys that already have dates, and i mean their dates are mad at us" said Ino after that there was a deep silence between the 4.

"anyway, what do we do first shop for clothes or shop for school supplies." said ten-ten

"I want to go shopping for clothes i'm finished preparing for school anyway" saidSakura with a proud look on her face.

"Let's split into groups 2me and ten-tenwill go to the school supplies section andsakura and hinata will go shoppingthen me and ten-ten will just shop without you we'll meet here at the thid restaurant at 8:20 sharp or earlier." said ino

"Ok, great plan! Let's go!" said Ino with an asuring look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOYS at the mall

they had aleady reached the mall, there are alot of girls looking at them and admiring their features but the boys didn't quite careexcpt for naruto he was so happy but the boyfriends of the girls are really furious ofnaruto flirting around with every girl in the mall

" you are such a pain, can you stop flirting around baka" shikamaru said annoyed by his behavior.

"your just jealous dude" said naruto annoying shikamaru.Where they stopped by was where Sakura and the others came in. They sat at the table that Sakura and her friends sat at. they ordered some hot tea and planned how to make this shopping for school supplies more faster so that they can go home earlier.

"I'll just go maybe buy some clothes or pants for tomorrow." said shikamaru with a blan face. everygirl in that restaurant looked at the 4 boys and asked for their numbers naruto just giving and giving well shikamaru, neji and sasuke just waited for their tea not making eye contact with girls who were looking at them.

"Guys, can we go now?Neji and Sasuke shall go to the school supplies section then me and naruto shall go shopping. We'll meet here at 8:20 sharp.Agreed. Let's go" said shikamaru as fast as he could so that that they can get out quick. They went shoppng as planned sasuke and neji went shopping for school supplies and shikamaru and naruto went shopping for clothes for tomorrow. They finished at 8:00pm so the 2 groups went to the agreed upon place. Shikamaru and naruto came first then came sasuke ang neji. After that they ate at the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MALL GIRLS

They finished shopping so they went back to the agreed upon place where they were going to meet. Ino and Ten-ten were the first ones to finish shopping. they got there at 8:00pm and five mins. later came sakura and hinata. The decided to just eat there instead of home. After awhile...

" Hey, i noticed that girls are ovet there,why?" said hinata wondering what was going on over there.

"Maybe a celebrity or something" said ten-ten not caring if it'safamous actor.

"Oh my gosh maybe it is but why just girls isn't it supposed to be boys and girls?" said Ino out of curiosity (please check spelling, if wrong please inform me... hehe)

"Their not the only ones... we're surrounded by boys" said Said Sakura

"How can I eat peacefully!" said Ino who was pissed off and was complianing.

"Let's just eat fast, pay the bill and let's split." said ten-ten in one breath...When they finished eating they were all curious to know on why there are overloading girls over on that side. So they checked it out.

"Wonder what's goin' on over there." said Ino with curiousity.

"Just like my theory, their might be a rockstar over there or a celebrity that is a boy who is right there" said ten-ten.

"The only way to find out is to go there and ready those autograph books because it realy might be a star over there" said ino pulling out of her lime greennike body bag a pen and paper. They walked there and checked it out , the boys who were left behind inSakura's table very sad. When Sakura and her friendsthey were so hoping that it was really a celebrity of someone famousbut totheir supprise there was no rockstars nor celebrities just 4 guys that are cute andgirls were gathering around them because they wanted to get the 4 cute guys their numbers.

" So I think we came all this way just for nothing." said Sakura who was disappointed and she wasreally hoping that it was a celebrity. They were leaving , they were walking away

-------------------------------------------------------

" Hey guys, check it." said shikamaru with a blank face. " That girl has eyes that look exactly like Neji..."

"Hey man that's my cousin Hinata" said neji with a surprised look (not that suprised look like naruto does, it's just simple)

" Hey, Hinata" called out naruto then all the girls looked at the direction that naruto was looking. the girls just stared at Hinata while Hinata was walking away. The girls were all shocked.

_"Hinata Hyuuga, she's really cute"_ naruto thought. after they ate, payed the bill and survived the stampede. On their way out neji saw a keychain that says Hinata hyuugaand picked it up.

_" This is Hinata's keychain. I'll bring it back to her_ maybe later."

"Hey man what or who are you thinking about?" asked sasuke with a blank face.

"Nothing I found this on the floor and it belonged to my cousin." said Neji.

"That was your cousin for real?" sasuke said, surprised but didn't show it.

"Yes, why?" said naji with an eyebrow up.

" I thought that it was just naruto joking" said sasuke but still with a blank face.

"Guys, can we go now?" said shikamaru "I want to sleep."

" It's 8:30pm" said Naruto

"I want to sleep baka!" shikamaru said with sleepy eyes (like his drunk or something). After that arguement they went home fixed their things and changed their clothes into their sleep wear. Naruto knocked andwent in Neji's room and asked

"hey, man what type... of guydoes Hinata like?" said Naruto.

"Why are you asking?" shocked by naruto's words " What are having a liking in her?" neji said with a blank face but inside he was going to blow.

"What if I said "yes"?" said naruto who was afraid of his next reaction.

"Maybe I'll kill you" said Neji trying to be honest and be as calm as possiblewith naruto " That depends"

"Ok. Fine I like her!..." being firm and honest then" please don't kill me.." begging for mercy to not kill him."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow ok?" said Neji while twitching and trying his hardest not to kill him.

"But.." before Naruto could finish his sentence.

"Goodnight Naruto." said Neji

" 'Night" said naruto then he went back to his room brushed hs teeth, washed his face and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------

**THE GIRLS**

the girls went home feeling very tired. they changed in their night clothing, fixed their things for tomorrow which was very quick, brushed teeth, washedfaceand went staight to hinata's room to... tell storiesor flashbacked what happened today, etc..

"I can't believe it, we went through that stampede and there was no rockstar! i can't live anymore!" said ino with a very disappointing look.

"cheer up girl, we are all disappointed" said Sakura helping ino cheer up which didn't help.

"When we were about to leave somebody called my name i'm sure of that and i'm also sure,that was a boy." said Hinata

"oOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooohhh, Hinata's got an admierer!" said Ten-ten. hinta was blushing at what ten-ten said.

"Stop it!" said hinata "We all have admirers and/or fan clubsremember today?" Changing the subject to hinata's Admirer to their boy magnet problem.

"Never mind that let's just go to sleep girls it's 9:30 pm and we need to wake up early ok?" said Sakura in a firm emotion

"Hai!"said the 3 in reply.They all went to sleep awaiting the first day of school the next day. )

-------------------------------------------------------

**AU: hope you like it! )**

**next chapter: **it was the first day of scool and they already had fan clubs and almost every boy in konoha high was asking sakura, hinata, ino and ten-ten for a date. neji was furious and vows to kill and/ or injure anyone who breaks her cousin's heart but along the way naruto just had this feeling for hinata. Please read the next chapter. )

--------------------------------------------------------


	2. seatmates

**AU: **sorry I haven't updated yet until now sorry! Hope that you like it! )

**Title: teen love**

**written by: tia26**

**chapter 2: seatmates**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the first day of school.

" Hey, Ino... wake up!" sakura repietedly saying while shevery annoyed. She was always waking up early together with ten-ten (every year sincethey became housemates) but ten-ten's taking a bath. Sakura and ten-ten always wakes up early in the morning and the first thing they always do is take a bath and dresses up for a school day, then after that ten-ten goes downstairs andfinishes her assignments that were undonewhile sakura then wakes up hinata and then hinata instantly wakes up and takes a bath. While hinata is taking a bath Sakura wakes Ino up and when hinata finishes it's ino's turn to instantly wake up and take a bath. Now, hinata has finished taking a bath and is now dressing up.

"Ok! alright!" said Ino but stil yawning and dreams of going to sleep.

"Finally." said Sakura in relief. After that shegoes downstairs andeats breakfast together with hinata andten-ten after ten-ten finishes her homework. After they have finished eating they leave it there and re-checks their things and waits for Ino to finish eating. after that they took the convertable car that had vinyl (for those who don't know... vinyl is the design of the car)and was colored hot red. So they went to their konoha high. Their first day of school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" wake up, we're goin to be late BAKA!" said shikamaru.Neji was in the room too, Sasuke claped 2 times signaling the driver to take out the car and wait for the 4 to go.Naruto was yawning and was urging to have peace. He was dreaming about hinata and her beautiful eyes.

"Hinata" said naruto with a whisper and Neji clearly heard him. He was very furious. He held on Naruto's shirtand tossed him against the wall.

"OOWW!" said Naruto

"Wake up!" said Neji. still angry trying to control himself. He was always overprotective when it comes to his only girl cousin.

" why did you do that?" said naruto still hurt. He looked at the clock

" Oh m Gosh ! I'm goin to be late!" he took a bath quickly, put on clothes, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth fixed his hairand before sasuke , Neji and shikamaru went outside naruto was ready. The driver already put the 4 guys' in the car so they just went inside and the driver just stepped on it and they were in school in 7 mins. flat.

AT SCHOOL

When they got there girls were all over them they followed them to their lockers asking for dates and numbers but shikamaru, sasuke, naruto and neji were just walking not minding the girls that were at the back of their group. sasuke just gave the girls an annoyed and scary look and they just scattered leaving the four of them at the halway. After that they reached their lockers

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT SCHOOL

The girls reached their destination making an explosive entrance at the school entrance. Guys were all looking at sakura , Ino, Ten-ten and hinata.

"Hey, guys looks like all eyes are on us" said Ino with cool look on her face.

" Got that right" Said Ten-ten also looking cool. when they wereabout to open their lockersof their lockers. They saw girls, many girls in 1 place. Every girl in school has fallen in love with the 4 guys.

" This looks like when we were at the mall ." said Hinata.

" your right, Let's just leave them" said Sakura. They put their things in their lockers and when they were about to leave. Naruto just saw Hinata so she called her name really loud. Hinata heard it but she just thought it was her friens so she just followed them.the 4 girls were all curious to know what was the fuzz all about but they thought that it can wait. They went straight to the principal's office for orientation...When they got there they saw a blonde haired woman that had breasts that were huge! They called her Tsunade!

" Good morning girls and welcome to konoha high!" said tsunade with a big smile on her face. The girls sweatdroped

" We're very flattered ma'am, thank you!" said Ino still has a sweatdrop on her face.

"Ok then , your advisor is sir hatake kakashi" said tsunade with her face shifting from big smile to serious face. When she was done someone who had grey hair and was shaped like a duster that was facing upwardand was holding a pervertedbook called " Icha Icha Paradise "stepped inside the principal's office.

" Hello there principal!..." said sir kakashi then he turned to the 4 girls standing just besides him

" hello! Are you my new students?" asked sir kakashi.

" I guess we are" said Sakura.

"Ok, follow me" said kakashi... They followed him to their classroom. When he entered everyone was very annoyed. Sasuke, shikamaru, neji and naruto were also in the same class that sakura and her friends were in.

" Sir kakashi, It's the first day of school and you're late , again like what you did last year and the year before that and always making up excuses...blablabla!" said a student who just about said it all.

" But now I have a perfectly anti-lie" said kakashi finally having a excuse that's worth listening "We have a ...or rather 4 new students... please come in" said sir kakashi the class was still not convinced till the 4 teen girls entered the room.

" Hello!" said Sakura with a sweet smile " Um... I'm Sakura "

"Hi" said Ino with a peace sign " My name's Ino"

" Hello!" said Ten-ten " My name's ten-ten, how do you do?"

"Fine when I see you miss" said a teen boy at the back then suddenly everybody said to each other that their hot and so on

" He-he ..hello!" said hinata with a shy face. " I'm hinata. "

" Ok class settle down people, don't drool alot" said kakashi " Now where to put you 3."

"Who would volunteer to be miss sakura's tour guide around the school?... anyone?" asked sir kakashi . Every boy volunteered except sasuke, shikamaru, neji and naruto.

'_I could pair them up with these 4 guys , heatthrobed boys and heartthrobed girls , a perfect match" _he said to himself.

"Ok, I have decide!" said kakashi, the preasure is on every boy wanting to get close to the girls.

" Ok, Sakura your tour guide shall be sasuke "

" Hinata Naruto"

" Ten-Ten Neji"

" Ino Shikamaru"

When they all heard what the teacher said they were all shocked and mad, the girls too were mad at what sir kakashi said.

" WHAT!" said a girl

" This is repulsive" said another girl.

" Now now , no fighting and /or argueing." said sir kakashi avoiding a fight.

"Ok now please stand the onesI called." said kakashi with a grin on his face

"Ok now , girls take your seats" said kakashi smling slyly. The boys and girls got furious and had death marks on her.

" Hey, Sasuke right?" said sakura showing him a sweet smile

"Hmnp" said sasuke. Ignoring her.

" Unfriendly person" said sakura but sasuke heard what she said

_' She's different (he thought about her), Shit, did I just say something nice to her in my mind'_

' _unfriendly person, got to admit it that he's really cute,wh-what's this feeling..." thought Sakura._

" Hey, dude " said Ino

"Hey" said Sikamaru in reply

"So your my tour guide to the school?" ask Ino.Just to make sure.

"Guess so" said shikamaru

"I think your going to be trouble" said shikamaru

"Watch it" said Ino who was pissesed and had a fist aiming straight for shikamaru's head.

"He-hello... are you..." before she could finish naruto rudly interupted.

"Naruto, nice to meet you miss Hinata" said Naruto smoothly. Hinata blushed. She then recognized that Neji, her cousin was at in front of her , she was about to greet him but she had this _'maybe later' _feeling.

" Greetings , I recall that you are my new seatmate and my tour guide."said Ten -ten.

"Yes, and what's with the geekiness? on offence really.Earlieryouwere cool but now yourjust geeky." said Neji not meaning to be rude or anything.

" Sorry, I thought that you were down with the smart girl attitudeand that way that we'll get along pretty well." said ten-ten returning to her normal side and I mean normal.

" I can deal" said Neji smirking at her. Ten-ten quite blushed bright pink but he didn't notice. As the 4 girls sat down, the both fan groups bothgirl and boy were angry becausesakura and the others and sasuke and his friends were sitting together.hours passed by and there was total silence, nothing can be heard but the teacher. The 4 raised their hands many times, nothing they answered was wrong they were considered the smartest and the most beautiful girls in konoha high.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

that time at lunch:

" Hey Sakua may I sit with you at lunch? " said rock lee, he was always wearing green tights ang had those poped out eyes. after what he said the boys who were crowding them also asked if they may sit next to them. It was really noisy.

" Sorry , um... sorry I didn't get your name" said Sakura to rock lee.

" My name is rock lee"

"Sorry, Rock leebut we have something to discuiss, that goes for all of you to down with that?" said sakura with her friends who were surrounded by boys. They were all disappointed. The girls sat down and ate and chatted for awhile.

" So girls what do you think about ten-ten's new crush... what's name again... neji?" said Sakura who had a wide grin on her face. Ten-ten was blushing.

"I don't have a crush on..." before Ten-ten blushing like crazy. "Neji.."

_" Do I ?" asked tentento herself._

"Look at you your obviously blushing." said Ino annoying Tenten. " You look like a tomato"

"Stop it Ino , do you see that Tenten has feelings for Neji" said Sakura.

" let's just eat" said Hinata who was quite happy. After that arguement they just ate and there was total silence.

_'I hope that my cousin has the same feelings towards Tenten' thought Hinata' I'm happy for her'_

_'Man, I am so jealous, well, Hope that they come closer' thought Ino_

_'this morning do I...no! It couldn't he's mean and we just met today and he totally ignored me today...but...' thought sakura, unsure of her feelings _she was really blushing.

_' do I, or don't I, i'm so confused , hmm... Neji, what could he be thinkig about... wha! what! what am I thinking, man' thought Tenten. _they finished eating. They were finding their tour guideswho were hanging out at benches next to the lunch counter.

" Hey , guys , why aren't you followed by girls today" said Ino

" you here for the tour ?" asked Sasuke, he was smirking.

" yah,we need to find our classes" said Sakura while blushing a deep red color she tried to shake the feeling away.

_' why is she blushing, maybe she already has her crush and he's close by, man... What! why do I care... Do I have... No! noway! Man! what does she have that the fan girls don't' thought Sasuke._

_' Did he notice my blushing? Why am I blushing infront of him?' thought Sakura really embarased._

" So, can we take the tour, we still have 30 mins" said Ino. Shikamaru stood up and walked passed her.

"Hmmp" said Shikamaru happyabout something. "Let's go."

"Right." said Neji

" sure, I was waiting for you guys" said naruto.

" that's the first time I heard you not say a word for 5 minuites or so" said Sasuke who has a smirk on and was irritating Naruto. Well, they had the tour of the whole school, first they gave them a map of the whole school. They just went through 1/2 of the school. Then the bell began to ring they all ran for their classes.

" I lost track of time" said Sasuke Sakura gigled.

_'She's so cute when she's laughing... man! I go to stop thinking about her...' Sasuke was mentally beating himselfup. _They soon reached class on time, sasuke and sakura forgot their book on their locker.

" Forgot my book." said Sakura worried about the reaction of the teacher when he finds out that she doesn't have her book. Their teacher.

" Chill, we'll get it, trust me." said Sasuke while holding her hand by accident. Sakura blushed really red . sasuke noticed and blushed. she pulled her hand by force and shaked the feeling away.

" what's wrong with you!" said sakura outside quite shocked of what Sasuke did.

"Sorry..." said Sasuke blushing like crazy and was avoiding eye contact.

"Let's just get our book ok?" said Sakura still blushing. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, ino, Tenten witnessed this.

" What!" said Sasuke, " It's not what your thinking..." sasuke's sweating not knowing what to say.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhttt" said naruto " Ok"

" Shut up BAKA!" Said Sasuke pissed off.

_' I enjoyed that, what am i thinking!'_

_' BUSTED, i really thought no one saw that, guess I thought wrong' thought Sakura._

"BUSTED" said Sakura to sasuke

" Got that right" replied sasuke

"Ok , here's the plan, we'll pretend to go to the washroom then when we go out, we go to our locker and get our book, after that we hide it then we go back, problem solved, ok we've got 3 mins. ready? go." planned sasuke. they inishiated (please check the spelling) the plan. When they were out and at their lockers.

" I didn't know that you had smooth hands. uuhh... that didn't come outright sorry." said sasuke.

"thank...i mean, it's cool" said sakura blushing.

"uM...we better get going or were going o be late" said Sakura.

" Uu, sure" aid Sasuke. 1st day was over and it was _magical_ for Sakura. They went home. Sakura was in her normal self today. they ate dinner, studied, did their homework, took a bath, prepared for bed and had a meeting at Sakura's bedroom.

" Looks like I'm not the only one who has feelings for a certain someone" said Tenten.

" So you confess that yuo like-like Neji." said Ino teasing tenten.

" That's not what I mean, and besides, This isn't about my love lifeanymore." said Tenten staring at Sakura who was blushing.

" You'll never crack me." said Sakura refusing to give in.

" just say that you love him to us, we woun't tell, Please" said ino

" I shall never give in"said sakura. The arguement went on for 5 mins.

" Ok. fine give up, but Promise to not tell especially Sasuke." said sakura " Or fan boys are going to beat the hell out of sasuke"

" We promise." said ino.

"Now, Tenten" said Ino to tenten and had an indcribable glare.

" Ooo no, not cracking this chick.I am solid as rock" said Tenten. 5mins. later.

" give up! I like Neji" said Tenten surrenduring to Ino.

" Hmnp!" said Ino still not satisfied on what Tenten said.

" Ok. I like-like Neji, Happy?" said Tenten in defeat.

" Yes, I am" said Ino who was proud. and all went to sleep. Sakura just wasnt asleep yet she thought about it wondering if she had feelngs for him and i mean real. after awhile she fell asleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Do I or don't I, I had a wondurous time this morning, I wonder What could she be doing tonght...' thought Sasuke he really cared. ' Stop it she's just a seatmate and... and her hand was a pleasure, stop!' _someone knocked at the door.

" come in" said sasuke.

" O it's youShikamaru what are you doing up so late? " asked Sasuke as shikamaru was entering the room.

" you know you should really tell her how you feel." said shikamaru

" What are you talking about?" covered Sasuke, he was covering his true feelings.

" Hey, i might be lazy but I know love when I see one." Said Shikamaru.

" Shut up." said Sasuke.

_' how did he know about this, is it obvious'_

" what about you with Ino." said Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

" Well..." said shikamru " nothing"

" don't play dumb with me I saw you in your room. I heard you you were, '_ I really like her and she's really cute' _" said sasuke

"It's getting late get some shut eye" said shikamru rushing out of the room.

" But..." before he could finish his sentence, shikamaru shut the door. so he just thought for minuites then he went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**AU: sorry it took so long, I hadn't have time to update and I had dificult on which goes first and so... hope that you liked it. )** **please send me reviews, please! )**

**chapter 3: a set up date!**

Ino and hinata convinced Shikamaru and naruto since it's their close friend their going to help. They set the 2 couples up. They had a plan... Read the next chapter for more! please review and hope that you love it!


	3. planning the set up date

**AU: Elow pow! sorry pow dat I didn't update sooner ... sorry! anyway hope that you like this chapter ) and sorry again.**

**Title: Teen love**

**Chapter 3: planning a set up date**

**Written by : tia26**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's another day of school. They all woke up and did their daily doings like take a bath, brush teeth, etc. they just noticed that their was a storm coming.

" Bummer, I was totally looking forward to school, today" said Ino with a disappointing look.

" Today is the day that our sensei is giving us a project and it requires 8 persons." said Ino still disappointed.

_' I was also looking forward to chemistry because of... him...wh-what am I thining! control yourself Ino! and beideshe doesn'tlike me anyway... why do I care if he liks me or not, stop it... stop it!' thought Ino._

" Hey, are you saying th-that your planning to group us with the S-sasuke, Neji, naruto and shikamaru?" asked Sakura with a blush.

" What did you do the real sakura?" said Ino joking around.

" Seems like we don't have classes today" said Hinata.

" yes, It sems that way... so what do we do today?" said and asked Tenten

" maybe to the mall, we studied, did our assignment and that we needed to do we did last night." said Sakura.

" the mall surely closed because of the storm" said tenten.

" then what do we do?" said Ino.

" I have a suggestion" said Hinata.

" we can go inside and change then after that we can then plan for waht our doing sfor the day." suggested Hinata. tht'swhen they suddenly realised that they were in the middle of the rain. so they went inside. after they went inside they then changed their clothes and hanged them in their kabinets and they then had a meeting at the living room, they sat at the soft floor in the middle.

" so what do we do? " said Sakura letting out her note pad to list down what they were going to do today.

" I'm at loss, all I could think about is the mall." said Ino.

" Um... maybe we could go to ... nevermind" said sakura really embarssed on saying her sentence.

" Where? " said Tenten.

" Nevermind" said sakura really blushing.

" Spit it out!" said Ino.

" It's nothing" said Sakura.

" fine it's cool " said Ino. then affew moments later.

" Ok , i was wondering if we coukd go to Sasuke's mansion." said Sakura blushing like crazy. Everybody then stared at her.

" Um... I was thinking te same thing.." said Tenten, blushing like Sakura was. Ino gave a thought.

" we'll see" said Ino with a grin on her face. Then they all watched TV while Hinatasteped out of the mansion and realised that it wasn't raining anymore and it's 10: 30 am ( when did the time fly). Hinata went inside and said to the girls the news.

" Hey guys, the storm just stopped" said Hinata with a sweet smile on her face. They thought that it was a jokeso they went outside and checked it out . they were at shock because a storm lasted for atleast a day or so.

" Mall anyone?" said Tenten and gigled.

" Hai!"saidthe 3 in unson. and they got changed. Sakura and Tenten werelate because of daydreaming which they don't normally do. Ino and hinata were just waiting for them and was eating.

" Hey, Hinata." said Ino

" What? " asked Hinata curiously.

" did You hear what Sakura said awhile ago? "

" The part when she wanted to go to sasuke's place for reasons and tenten too."

"Excacly, andI sawthat they were both blushing.so... are you thning what i'm thinking?"

" what?"

" I say we set them up a date... but... we need accomplises to convince Sasuke and Neji , and we need to know if neji likes Tenten too, so"

" I'll call Shikamaru and..." when Ino heard that nameshe quickly blushed a light shade of redand looked down,Hinata saw this but pretended to not see. "and Na-naruto"Hinata tried to hide the feeling but Ino instantly read her.

" I'll call the 2 and plan with them, if they help usyou shall prepare a sepatrate date for the 2 ok? " aske and said Ino.

" Got it." said Hinata and gave her a wink with matching thumb up expresion.

" Ok, we start planing toorrow"informed Ino .

"Right." said Hinata . after a few minuites, Tenten and Sakura came down.

" I'm getting hungry too. Linna! (the maid #3)" called Sakura. then linna rushed to te dinning room.

" yes, ma'am I mean... Sakura" said Linna

" May I have a bowl of cerial please" said Sakura then the maid nodded and gave her cerial. Tenten just sat at the couch in the living room reading a book. as Sakura, Ino and hinata were finished they called Tenten in theliving room. and then they were of to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boys at their house.

they were at the living room they were served,food andby 2 maids... (d-oh!)

" Hey,guys it the storm stopped check it" said naruto to sasuke"but still their are no classes so woohoo!" Sasuke wasthinking about someone. He was thinking about her.

" Hmnp?... Oh yah! right" saidsasuke with a quite disapponting look then he returned to his world

_' I wonder what Sakura's doing this min... ok, it's official i have feelings for this haruno girl. What bugs me is that how did it happen? first love at sight or it just struck me? What if I confess and she turns me down? I'm having 2nd thoughts about accepting this feeling I have for her.' _after that thought he went to his room to think some more. When he got to his room je thought of her and her only. Neji knocked

"hey, man,are you sick or something? "asked Neji

" No, I'm just thinking."answered sasuke.

" about that haruno girl?" asked Neji

" How did you know?" asked Sasuke

"I have feeling sfor somone too and I thought about it too just awhile ago." explained Neji.

"Tenten.?" guessed sasuke.

" Is it obvious ? " asked Neji.

" Think so"answered Sasuke.

" But before I ask her I have to test her first on her skills, but if she'sperfect for me andshe rejects me, what then?"asked Neji

" Me too but I 'll not test her my heart will guide me... can't believe that I said that " said Sasuke in shock of what he said.

"well, we'll see what faith has go in store for us." said Neji then he walked out of the room.

"Yeah... we'll see" said sasuke to no one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went home a little early about, 5: 30pm. so they changed and Tenten and Sakura are in their rooms. then Ino and Hinata went to their backyard and went swimming.

" So, what do we do first? " asked Hinata.

" Call, Shikamaru and Naruto" said Ino.

" I'll get the phone." said Hinata.

" No, let me" said Ino.

" Whatever you say" said Hinata diving in the pool while Ino is getting out and getting the towel on those chair-like things that are used to have sun bathing. she went toher roomand got the phone .they all have 1 phone in their rooms even the maids evry phone was water-proof so they can be splat by water ( didn't know they invented that in the present time). she went back to the pool and and went in the pool then she dialed she was blushing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ring...ring...ring_

" Wass up? Naruto hear"

_' thank heavens it's only Naruto' thought Ino._

"hello, this is Ino, wass up Naruto." said Ino.

"oh, hi Ino... why'd you call?"

" Ok, may I s-speak t-to sh-shikamaru?" she said nervously, naruto got the message.

" Ok, can you please give me a sec?"

" sure" naruto went upstairs to say something to shikamaru. Naruto knocked at shika's door

"yo! shikamaru, your "girlfriend" wants to speak to you." said Naruto while teaing Shikamaru

" Shut up BAKA! she's notMY GIRLDFRIEND!" Shikamaru Shouted. Ino heard Shikamaru, well at least the MY GIRLFRIEND part.

_' Does Shikamaru already have a girlfriend? this can't be' thought Ino she was shocked ' why do I care, he's ... he's... already got a girlfriend, ok put yourself together' _she was hurt, hinata saw her feelings because she a bit crying.

_'why is she crying? did shikamaru say something that was hurtful or what?'_Hinata was puzzled. Shikamaru picked up the phone.

" Shikamaru hear."

"Oh, hi shikamaru? Well let's cut to the chase..." said Ino who stopped her cryng and got on with it it to help Sakura and tenten.

_' Is she going to say what I think she's going to say?'_

" I..." said Ino nervously

_' oh, gosh'_

" I need you to help us out on something." said Ino

_' shit, i thought she was going to do what i thought she's going to say' _(in other words he thought that Ino's going to say that she likes Shikamaru more that a friend) .

" what?"

" Um... you would do anything to help a certain friend right?" asked Ino.

"Maybe, why?" asked Shikamaru.

" I need to ask you a favor, will you help?"

" That depends,will you go out with me?" said shikamaru then he blushed. " sorry that came out wrong, so what were you saying?" said Shikamaru he was blushing deep red. Ino was blushing too.

" the favor was , please help us , were going to set up Neji , Ten, sasuke and Sakura , were going to get them closer together but we nee to know if Sasuke has feelings for Sakura, so does he?" asked Ino

_' think of it, ifI team up with Ino, I'll get toknow her better... what am I saying...'_

" sure, why not," said Shikamaru. "ok, we'll plan at your house, I'll go there now ok?" asked Shikamaru.

"there is another favor... we're working with Hinata and Naruto so ask him please" said Ino.

" Fine, we'll meet at your house on 5 mins. k bye!" said Shikamaru after that he hung up.Ino didn't quite hear what Shikamaru said in the last part so she just relaxed and put down the phone. She explained everything to Hinata. she then went swimming.

In 5 mins later------------------------->>>

_beep...beep_

" Ma'am, there are visitors outside." said a maid

" Let them in " said Ino in a calm voice but they were in a panic, major! when they came in

" as you wish" said the maid. then the maid was gone and was opening the gate.

" Who could that be? "asked Hinata but she remembered that Ino was still under water so she just continued to read her zine. They didn't know that Shikamaru and Naruto wer in the premises. They went in the house. The butler was beside them. Naruto just noticed.

" Um... excuse me, but may you kindly point out where are Ino and Hinata?" asked Naruto to the butler.

" Sir their near the pool ." saidthe butler.

" where's the pool?" asked Naruto.

" Please follow me sirs" said the butler. the butler pointed out wear the 2 girls are right now.

" Ma'am, their 2 young boys here to see you" said the butler. Then Naruto came in to chech out the pool. When she saw Hinataand Hinata saw Naruto and their eyes met. Hinata blushed an grabed her toweland covered herself. The butler left.

" What are you doing here? " asked Hinata still blushing.

" Ino just called and Shikamaru schueduled to come hear in 5 mins." explained Naruto.

_' She looks Hot in that swim suit' thought Naruto. ' what am I thinking?' _Ino came out of the pool.

_' She's cute' thought shikamaru...' Stop thinking about her, I came her to help Sasuke... in a hard and irretating way for him not see Ino and admire her features.' _Ino steped and got her towel.

"Hey, Ino" said Narutohe didn't look at Ino but wasreally drooping over Hinata's Body.

" Hey..." she quickly turned and saw Naruto. She blushed and quickly put on her t- shirt.

" what are you doing here?" asked Ino. really suprised. Naruto and Shikamaru take a seat and Naruto explained everything.

" Sorry" said Ino to Hinata.

" It's cool" said Hinata. " Ok let's get started on the plan."

" Right." said the 3 in unison. They planned and planned.

----------------------------------------------------------------

IT WAS 9:30pm.

"Where are they?" asked Sasuke.

"Their big boys . Why are you so worried?" said Neji.

" Don't know" said sasuke."

" Your really strange today" said Neji.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" ok, is everything ready for tomorrow?" asked Ino.

" I have 2 fancy places and they are the most romantic places you've ever seen" reported Hinata.

" Right... you all know your places right? ok let's do this wake up early tomorrow ok?" said ino with asweet smile then she raised a fist in the air and the other hand wasn't supportng the towel so the towel fell and Ino was blushing furiously.

_' Shikamaru are you observing her... she's obviously falling for you dude...this Ino gal has feeling sfor ya' thought naruto _but it wasn't the right time to say it so he didn't say anything.

_' Ino, your so cute in that outfit...Stop it Shikamaru control yourself' thought Shikamaru who was mentally beating himself up. He was sweating and was quite hurt because of the mental damage._

" Shikamaru are you ok?" said Ino really worried about him.Ino moved closer and with her left hand , she held his shoulder and with her right hand to his left. Shikamaru'sheart was beating fast. He was very tense about somethign then he realised that Ino was right beside him. they made eye contact. Ino blushed so did Shikamaru. Ino realise that she was to close to HIM. so she pulled away. and was furiously blushing. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the 2 love birds ' making a conection. There was dep silence for mins. Sakura and tenten were goingdown to check on the 2 (Ino and Hinata) in the pool. They assumed that they were at the mall or something so they just went to bed after all it was 9:30pm

" oh, no their here... quick hide" said Ino.

" hinata... Naruto come here ...in this empty kabinet" said Ino. they went in a closet that was good for 2 persons so there was enought space to fit a boy and a girl

" shikamaru... over here" said Ino. they went inside.The kabinet was good for only 1 person so they were really close. after 1 min. He realised that he was under a girl. He blushed a felt that Ino's 2 hands and her headwere on shikamaru"s chest, the his 2 hands were on Ino's waist. they both discovered this and blushed furiously but they were enjoying it.after an hour ( it was 10:30pm ) they went out assuming that Sakura and Ten ten were asleep. they went out. When Shikamaru went out he saw Ino fell from inside the kabinet. Shikamaru catched her and carried her (bridal style)to her room making sure that she was asleep. after that he settled her in her bed. and held her hand.

" Good night, ino" said Shikamaru.

" good night and thank you" said Ino with out opening her eyes. he reliesed her hand and walked out of the room. then he went to the pool again and opened the door to where naruto and Hinata were hidding. when he opened the door he saw a tired Hinata and a sleeping BAKA (Naruto). They came out of the closet and Naruto was fallin to the floor. Luckily Shikamaru caught him. it was too close for comfort.

" Naruto wake up." said Shikamaru to Naruto. " wake up BAKA!"

"mMnnPh" said Naruto who was waking up.

" wah? whe- where are we? asked naruto who was waking up suddenly.

" chill..." said Hinata.

" Oh, hi! hi-hinata" said Naruto.

" Hello to you to naruto." said Hinata with a very cheerful voice. Naruto then stood up.

" Um... what time is it already? " asked Naruto.

" It's time for us to leave. it's 9:30pm" said Shikamaru who was rushing to the front door.

" o-ok... bye Hinata." said naruto and they both rushed out the door. They went home. Hinata went to bed and slept soundly she was happy that she got to spent alone time with her beloved.

----------------------------------------------------------

" So did you enjoy the alone time with your..." asked Naruto with a big grin on his face. They were still in the car, driving to their house.

" um...um... do I have to answer that question?" asked Shikamaru.

" come on... dude you can't hide your true feelings... especially to your best friend" said Naruto.

" Ok...um..." said Shikamaru who was blushing a light shade of pink.

" spit it out man." said Naruto who was pissed off.

" Ok... I li-l-like her ok! happy now?" said Shikamaru.

"Yes" said Naruto. and as for shikamaru. He finally was relaxed that he got out his feelings but sadly only on naruto. So they went home and slept awaiting the next day where they have a mission.

**AU: hope that you liked that one. um... I think it was to fst and all in 3 chapters but it's my first fic so please forgive me... )... hope that you like the next chapter. please send me reviews...) and sorry I didn't update sooner.**


	4. preparing for the date

**AU: hope that you like it... please send me reviews...**

**title: teen love**

**written by: tia26**

**chapter 4: preparing the set up date**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:00 am AT THE BOYS' HOUSE

IN SHIKAMARU'S ROOM...

**_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_**

"Humph" he was moaning. He wanted to sleep more because he was exhausted of what happened last night. He turned of the alarm and started to wake up but he was urging to sleep more.

_' I need to wake up...we have to do something today' thought Shikamaru. _Then he suddenly rose up and blushed of remembering last night's position they had.

-------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------

_his hands were on ino's hips as he was supporting her and Ino's hands were on his chest and she was very comfortable with her position just the same as Shikamaru._

--------------------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------

"Um... I've got to get going... or I'm going to be late." he said to himself. So he got prepared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE GIRLS...

Ino and hinata were already prepared as they were leaving the house to their agreed upon place (at the park). Ino was to preoccupied of what they did last night at their house.

----------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

_"Ok, we're going spy on the 4 and make sure that our plan shall be a success so were going to pretend that we were set up too . Naruto and hinata you 2 shall go with Sakura and Sasuke. and the 2 of us ( Shiamaru and Ino) shall go with Neji and Tenten." Ino explained._

_"We're going to succeed into bringing them closer..." said Ino._

_" right" said Hinata, Naruto and Shiakamru._

_" um... I've seen in movies that every formal occation has and entrance when they arrive" explained Naruto._

_"And since both of the dates are formal... we have to have a proper entrance." continued naruto._

_"allow me to demonstrate" said Naruto and he pulled Hinata right off her seat... Hinata was hugging her towel because she was in a swim suit and she's shy to show her figure._

_" Ok, Hinata just follow what i do ok?" whispered Naruto to Hinata._

_" Right" replied hinata with a nod. they entered with grace .Naruto held Hinata 's right hand ( hinata blushed eventually)and supposedly hinata was carrying the skirt of her gown but she didn't wear a gown so...never mind. They were walking and were approaching Shikamaru who was sitting on the furniture. Ino thought about it._

_" Ok... may you kindly teach us that ...um... that thing you just did." said Ino who was standing up and pulling Shikamatru's hand. They held hands and it felt good for them but Ino instantly pulled away and blushed... their was deep silence._

_" so, are you going to teach us that thing you just did to Hinata" said Ino. Then she glared at shikamaru who was signaling for him to stand up. He stood up and took her hand and practiced Ino blushed all the time when Shikamaru held her hand but shikamaru just was blank..._

_-----------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------_

" Hello? is anybody in there/" asked Hinata.

" OK... there is now" said Ino.

" what or who were you thinking about?" asked Hinata with a grin on her face

" that's the first time I've seen your face like that. and what do you mean who?" asked Ino.

" I know you... you have a crush on that shikamaru guy" said Hinata. Ino blushed.

" Uh...look at the time we should be going to their house now right?" said Ino who was really blushing. She went to the car. hinata just had a grin on her face.

' hay, Hinata were going to meet up wit the boys remember ? So please hurry up" said Io who was already in the car. They were going to the mall and buy gowns for their ...um... would you call it a date?

"right" said Hinata. Hinata rushed over and went in the convertible... they went to shikamaru and Naruto ' s house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey , naruto...they'll be here any minute so hurry up" said shikamaru.

" Stop it... i'm coming " said Naruto. shikamaru was in naruto's room. naruto was dressing up. they just wore shirts and jeans because they already had their tuxedos they didn't need to go to the mall but Ino and hinata insisted that they come along so they just went along. after 3 minutes Naruto was finally done and went done to the living room. Naruto waited with shiakamaru in the living room after "10 seconds."

_Ding dong! _(Unusual doorbell)

" That's them..." Said Naruto.

" yah." said Shiakamaru in respond. Shikamaru walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello" said Hinata with a sweet smile on her face when Naruto saw that sweet smile he would smile as well.

" So, are you ready?" asked ino.

" Sure." Replied Shikamaru. They went to the mall. Shikamaru brought the sports car that was blue. Ino left their car at Naruto and shikamaru's house. A few mins. Later they were at the mall and it was 8:00am at.that time.

" The mall sure is early today." said Naruto.

"that's because it's the mall's 4th anniversary so the mall is early and that's for 1 month." explained Hinata.

" Uh... ok..." said Naruto.

" Let's go shopping dudes and….um…. Hinata" said Ino who had a fist in the air and they went inside. as they were passing by girls started giving Ino and hinata death glares and boys also started giving death glares at Shikamaru and Naruto. The 4 were just sweating because they were nervous. Then after a few minutes. A girl was walking towards them... when she was in front of the 2 guys.

" Hello there. "she said giving Shikamaru a wink . Obviously she was flirting with him. " What's a handsome guy like you hanging out with apairof girls like them? " she asked and Shikamaru just walked right by her and after that the 3 followed then she pulled InoShikamaru suddenly stoppedand gavethe one whopulled Inoa death glare She immidiatly pulled away and started to walk away.

" Are you alright? " asked Shiakamaru without moving an inch from his place.

" Yah... i'm al... right" Ino responded.

_' He was totally different just a minuite ago when we were practicing at our house he was soft and was easily blushing but now he's tough and hard... wh-what's this… my heart's beating fast...' thought Ino._

_' Oh, gosh she's alright... ' thought Shiakamaru and then he smiled sweetly but "SHE" didn't notice. _They were walking to a store.

" Uh... you guys ...can we separate?" suggested Hinata. "and besides if you hang around with us Ino might be hurt again."Hinata Said with a worried look on her face and her hands cluched on her chest.

" But" protested Naruto.

"She's right..." Said Shikamaru. then he just walked away from the 4.

" uh... ok...we'll meet you at the food court." said Naruto.

" Ok." replied Hinata. They then separated. The girls were shopping gowns and the guys were about to watch a movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE GIRLS HOUSE...

they were in their rooms. Tenten knocked at the door of Sakura

" come in" said Sakura from inside. Tenten went inside and sat on the bed.

" Hey... ino and hinata are still gone i have't seen her all morning" Tenten said.

" They probably hit the mall to buy a gown for our formal party tonight." said Sakura. Tenten looked at the invitation

"that's weird... we have different addresses. "Realized tenten.

" Well this is a blind date" said Sakura.

" i suppose but why is it that we are the only ones who have blind dates and ino and hinata have none"

"...I don't know..." said Sakura. " well, I think they're going to be jealous when the found out that we have bind dates and they have none."

" Oh yah..." tenten then she shot a grin look to Sakura.

" We better get going to the mall to buy our gowns." said Sakura and they quickly took a bath and hurried to the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MALL GIRLS

they were at their destination.

" WOW! what pretty gowns " said Hinata.

" Yah... the store wasn't what it was used to be" said Ino she to was amazed. Hinata was searching for a gown that was green and was cute but she found a gown that was gorgeous for Ino. ino too was searching.

" Hey, Ino, try this this one is so totally cute on you" said Hinata.

" it is really beautiful" said Ino.

" Try it on" said Hinata.

" Sure why, not" then she got the gown and fitted it was too large and called for an assistant.

" Yes ma'am may I help you?" said the employee at that store.

" um... yes does this gown have one that's my size?" asked Ino very kindly.

"Yes we do and we also have a shoal that'll be just wonderful for that as well" said The employee.

" Ok...then" said Ino .Ino (while waiting) searched for another cute gown. Hinata found one.

" Ino does this look good on me?" asked Hinata who was holding up a green gown with a ribbon at the side waistline that was at the right side.

" It's so beautiful... you should try it on" said Ino. Hinata then nodded. She went to the dressing room to fit the gown. It was a strapless gown so she'll either wear a jacket or a shoal. while they were fittingHinata saw this really cute tube gown that had sequence that were shaped like cherry blossomsand had their color too.

_'Oh no... they might come here...' thought Hinata. So she went to ino wearing here chosen gown and she said Ino what she thought._

" Shit! what do we do..?" asked Ino. Who was really nervous.

" We buy these gowns and the accessories and split... and meet the guys at the food court..."

" great plan... let's go."

" right"

Few mins. later…. They were done buying a gown and the accessories.

"You done?" asked Ino.

"Yes…. Let's split" suggested Hinata.

"Wait here" ino hastily said then Ino then went to Shibuya who was by the counter.

"Uh… Shibuya ... don't forget to not tell Sakura and Tenten or else I'll tell everyone that ….. You ...have a crush on Sakura." Ino said with a grin on her face. Shibuya blushed and he looked like a potato.

_'How did she find out?' thought Shibuya._

"How did you find out?" asked shibuya and remained blushing.

"I have my sources" said Ino.

"And what your doing to me is black mail … dude" said Shibuya.

"Let's cut the chit-chat and let's split ino" said Hinata who was anxious because Sakura and Tenten might come in here any sec. now.

"Ok, let's go and oh yah we'll meet up with the boys in the food court remember?" asked Ino.

"Yes, I remember, now let's go before they get in here" said Hinata.

"Ok then….. Bye Shibuya" said Ino . Then they went out of the store and went to find Shikamaru and Naruto.

"uh…. Bye… come again soon" shouted Shibuya while he was waving good bye. 3 mins. Later Sakura and Tenten went to the store to buy a own for their blind date tonight.

"Wow! Can you see how the store has improved?" said Tenten very impressed like hinata and Ino awhile ago.

"Yes, I can see that." Said Sakura very calmly but she too was surprised. Shibuya didn't leave his post and realized the voice he just heard.

_'Sakura' thought Shibuya and his heart was pounding heavily._

"Oh… hi Sakura" he said really cheerfully. Sakura was his first love ever. Sakura heard that and immediately recognized his voice. She looked at where the voice was coming from.

"Hello, Shibuya" said Sakura and she had a sweet smile on her face.

"You look pretty today "said Shibuya.

_'That was a lame thing to say' thought Shibuya who was hitting himself mentally._

"Long time no see." Said tenten.

"Back oh yah! It's been so long" said Sakura "and thanks for the compliment" Shibuya obviously blushed.

"So did you come here for a gown?" asked Shibuya.

"Yah, we have something to do tonight" said Sakura.

"Oh…. Well then we have red night gowns over there and for tenten since you like pink we have cute gowns over there …" said Shibuya who was pointing to where tenten could find pink gowns.

"Thanks." Said Tenten then she rushed over to the pin gown section.

"How did you know our favorite colors?" asked Sakura who was going to the red gown section. Shibuya was behind her and he was assisting her.

"Well…" said Shibuya.

"Well?" said Sakura.

"I have my sources" said Shibuya.

_'Lucky me I thought of something 'thought Shibuya who was relieved._

"Ok" Sakura said who was being sarcastic about it. Then she immediately went back to her gown looking.

Ino and Hinata were at the food court. Waiting for 10 mins.

"They are so dead when they get here." Said Ino.

"Maybe they're in the movies" said Hinata.

"Oh yah… I haven't watched that new movie…. I think it's "the telephone" said Ino.

"Let's watch it I haven't watched it either" suggested hinata.

"And we still have time to dress up and get our hair done" Said Ino. They both agreed. They went to the movie theater which was just beside the food court. They grabbed 2 tickets and popcorn and went inside. Inside the movie theater… they took their seat and put their paper bags underneath their chairs. Ino was at the right and Hinata was at the left. Ino put her right arm on the arm support thingy (I don't know what that is…. Sorry)

They were seated besides 2 guys…. seconds later the guy beside Ino put his arm on the arm support thingy and then He realized that ths was a girl's hand and Ino ralised it to so she looked at her right and saw shikamaru. They were both surprised

"Dude when did you get here?" said ino.

"That was fast" said Shikamaru.

"Well we thought that Sakura and tenten were going shopping to at the same place so we were hasty about our gowns" explained Ino.

"Ok, I want to watch this horror movie so let's talk about this later." Said Shikamaru.

"h-horror movie?" said Ino and with a scared look.

"Yah…why…. are you scared? "asked Shikamaru with a teasing lok on his face.

"No" said Ino really firmly.

"Right" said Shikamaru sarcastically. Then 15 mins later she was scared to death but she didn't scream. She just held on to the arm support thingy really tightly. Shikamaru realized this so he put his left hand on top of hers she became calm and she blushed. Shikamaru had a smirk on his face. He was comfortable because he held her hand. It didn't last long because she pulled her hand.

" w-what are you doing? " asked Ino who was still blushing. Then a scary scene just went and then Ino held on Shikamaru's hand and Shikamaru smirked. After the movie Ino then immediately pulled her hand away and was terrified. Hinata realized that Shikamaru and Naruto so she greeted them.

" Hi there…" said Hinata to shikamaru and naruto.

" Hey" replied Shikamaru and Naruto in unison. They went back to naruto and Shikamaru's house. they went inside.

" um… where's the guest room?" asked Ino.

" Here, follow me" said Shikamaru. Hinata followed them. he led them to the guest room. They went inside.

_' it's big … just as big as our guest room in our house' thought Hinata._

" Nice room.. uh… can we stay here until our operation is done?" asked ino.

" Sure" said Shikamaru. " I'll go prepare for the operation." Said Shikamaru. Then he left the room. The girls then went to their car and they transferred their make up and their clothes there. They were done in 15 mins. They prepared the room and after awhile the doorbell rang. Ino and hinata were very nervous.

" that might be Sakura and tenten on the door" said Ino very nervously.

" yah your right" said Hinata. Ino went down and checked out who was at the door.

downstairs….

Shikamaru was answering the door. He opened the door and it was a man who had a big silver box .

" Uh… good afternoon sir but is ms. Ino her?" asked The hair fixer man. His name is Amano.

_' maybe he's here to ask ino out' thought Shikamaru._ _'but then why is he carrying a big silver bag?'_

" may I ask who are you and what is your business here? "asked Shikamaru. Before Amano could introduce himself Ino then runs and hugs Amano.

" Oh, it's you Ino… " said Amano and Ino kissed his cheek. (AU: it was just a friendly kiss ok?)

" long time no see" said Ino.

_'wh-what is this is Ino going out with someone else?'._

**Au: please read the next chapter…. Um I hope that you liked the fic …. Please review! And please notify me on my mistakes…. Thank you! )… **


	5. going with the perfect guy

**AU: um… please give reviews… hope that you like this chapter…)**

**Title: teen love**

**Chapter 5: going with the perfect guy**

**Written by: tia26**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They were done well doing their…um whatever….

" Oh… um… sorry" said Ino " This is my foreign friend and he is a hair dresser and in his country kisses are a friendly sign that you 2 are…"

"Lovers?" said Shikamaru who was finishing the sentence that ino just made.

"No" ino said "it means that we're good friends" said Ino.

_'Troublesome guys' thought Shikamaru._

"He has come here to dress my hair and besides even though he's….cute" said Ino she whispered the cute part. "Never mind that … um… our guest room is at the 3rd floor. Please follow me"

"Ok" said Amano. Shikamaru was relieved that Ino and amino weren't together. He followed her to the guest room.

_'He's cute?' thought Shikamaru._ He thought because Amano was as the same age as them and amino has blonde hair like Naruto but he has highlights that were black and that's why he was irresistible and he's kind to people and he always helps whenever he can. He's like the perfect guy. They entered the room. Hinata turned around and saw Amano. (She was in a bathrobe). She ran, hugged and kissed amino like ino.

"Long time no see" said Amano. "You, 2 look more beautiful than last time."

"Thank you" said Hinata and ino in unison and they blushed. Shikamaru was jealous.

_'Who does he think he is' thought Shikamaru with a clouded storm on his head._ Ino noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino not knowing what was in his head.

"Don't be dumb" said Shikamaru avoiding eye contact with Ino. He was obviously jealous.

"You don't have to be like that you know." said Ino.

_'What's wrong with him one minute his all nice then the next he's angry for some reason' thought Ino._ Amano noticed and immediately got why he's like that.

_'I got cha.' thought Amano with a grin on is face._

"Please excuse me ladies…." Said Amano really sweetly. The girls just nodded. Amano pulled Shikamaru outside and closed the door.

"What's wrong with you?" said shikamaru really pissed off.

"Listen…" said Amano blocking Shikamaru's punch successfully and pushed him against the wall.

"Shit!" said shikamaru who was urging to escape and punch again but failed.

"Shut up… look… I know how you feel about HER." Said Amano with a serious face and straight looking at Shikamaru. There was deep silence.

IN THE ROOM…

Ino was sitting on the bed and thinking what was going in Shikamaru's head that was really negative.

" what's wrong with you …."Said Ino. Hinata heard. They were dressing up and their gowns were so beautiful. Ino and hinata finished after 5 minutes but they didn't put their accessories. Hinata was worried because Ino was really depressed so she sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" said Hinata.

"Is he mad because of me?" asked ino.

"No" replied hinata she was trying to cheer Ino up.

"Really?" asked Ino.

"Yes" said hinata who was smiling then Ino smiled too after a few minutes they just went to the TV and watched.

----------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE THE ROOM….

"You misunderstood me dude." Said Amano.

"….So you're the great Shikamaru Nara." Continued Amano who was smiling.

"What the hell do you mean?" said Shikaamru.

"It's obvious…" said amano.

"What?" asked shikamaru who was really confused.

"You dig her." Said Amano who had a grin on his face.

"Don't be dumb." Said Shikamaru trying to stop the blushing.

"Well…. Back then Ino was…." Said Amano who let go of the grip and they sat against the wall and besides the door. "Was…..a man-hater along with Sakura, hinata and tenten…."continued Amano.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Said Amano.

"What? I still don't get it so Ino and the 3 are man-haters and they all hated men?" Said shikamaru.

"Yup….your lucky because you're the few guys to be the girls' friends including me ofcourse." Said Amano.

"Who was the 1st one?" said Shikamaru.

"Well, their 1st was me…then the 2nd was shibuya and his brother and Ino's first date was with Atako unfortunately they broke up just last year so….um…. There ya go." Said Amano.

"Why did she dump him?" questioned Shikamaru.

"She didn't like guys with attitude problems and She doesn't want guys with a punk-like look" said Amano.

"Ahu…and then…" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"Then after that we dated…" said Amano.

"What! You 2 were..." said Shikamaru.

"Yup but she dumped me the year after she dumped Atako… so…." Said Amano not really surprised but Shikamaru was.

"What!" Said Shikamaru who was totally shocked on what happened.

"But we never kissed "continued Amano

"And I never lip-locked with my first BF either" said a voice from beside them. It was Ino who was smiling. The boys were surprised they just stood up.

"What did I say concerning my past, Amano?" asked Ino who was giving him a death glare or prepare to die glare (AU: something like that).

"Uh…uh…n-not to bring it up ever again" replied Amano who was nervous.

"Bingo!" said Ino.

"Uh…. Shall I fix your hair now?" asked Amano who was really sweating and nervous.

"Don't change the subject." Said Ino who was pissed.

"I'm sorry sweetie." said Amano who was really making an effort not to make Ino angry. She already was angry. He was making his trademark look…. ( the look was his like going to kiss a girl that usually means " will you kiss me?" He did that to Ino several times even when they broke up but she always rejects it).

"Not gonna happen. Your not gonna fool me not then not ever." Said Ino who was concentrating on the fact that she should be untouched until her true love comes but Amano was getting closer and closer.

"Stop right there." Said Ino who was trying to get Amano to stop getting closer to her (he was totally faking it because he already has a girl and he wanted to make Shikamaru jealous.) Shikamaru was totally deep In thought to be realizing that amano is going to kiss Ino.

_'She never lip-locked with a boy…yet ?she was a man-hater along with hinata and the 2?' thought shikamaru. _

_'How weird but she and the 3 were so nice when we first met… well not that nice but it was nice for me…… Troublesome girl……' thought Shikamaru._ Ino was pissed off and started beating Amano up , Amano was being beaten up by a girl Amano couldn't hit a girl because he has no right , but even though he fought back she'd practically win anyway because she was stronger than Him but she didn't have muscles. Shikamaru realized that Amano was being beaten up and immediately separated Ino and Amano who had a black eye. Shikamaru pushed Ino inside the room and against the wall. She was trapped after a few seconds She blushed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" said Ino who was urging to get out of the grasp of shikamaru. She was avoiding eye contact and shikamaru was just smirking and looking straight at Ino. Ino finally broke free and slapped him.

_'Troublesome girl, she really thought that by slapping me she can weaken me?' Thought Shikamaru._

"jerk! Get out of here!" Said Ino. Shikamaru went right out then Ino slammed the door and smirked after that . Hinata saw that and she heard everything. She had a grin on her face.

_'Jerk? Girls Never called me that…troublesome…' thought Shikamaru while in a smirkwhile going to his room._ Amano was speechless…

_'This going to be interesting… Shikamaru's first love…need to get them together they are perfect for each other.They might even kiss.' thought Amano with a grin on is face He was very excited but he didn't show it He was still looking cool. _

"Perfect." Said Amano who was still grinning. He (Amano) went inside and fixed Ino's hair then hinata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MALL…. ( SAKURA AND TENTEN )

" Hey Saku…"said Tenten.

" Look at this one is this cute or what" stated Tenten who was wearing a light blue dress that was spaghetti-strapped and her whole gown was a 2 piece. Her lower part was an "A" cut dress it's a long skirt that her left knee is showing while her right part was covered and It's until her ankle.

"really gorgeous T… you should buy that I'm sure that everyboy's gonna fall for you right away." said Sakura ( AU: T is sakura's nickname to Tenten…. Tenten didn't mind)

"Thanks Saku!… I'll take it." said Tenten to Sakura then to the employee. Sakura was scouting for the perfect dress. Tenten was looking for the right accessory. A few minutes later sakura found one.

'_this is gorgeous' thought Sakura. _

_' I'll try it on' thought Sakura who's eyes were shimmering._ After 5 minutes she got out and Tenten was finished shopping for the dress and the accessory and was looking for Sakura in the dressing room. She saw her in the gown she was wearing. It was amazing. It was pink and it's style was taken in the middle ages in Rome (AU: watch the movie "Hercules" and look at the clothes that Hercules' love is wearing ) but Sakura's were with a pink belt that were cloth and was tide at the middle and at the back.

"Wow! You look hot in that Saku" said Tenten who was amazed at what she (Sakura) was wearing.

"Thanks… you think my date would love it?" asked Sakura.

"His jaws would drop." Said Tenten.

"Thanks T "said Sakura and they both gigled..

"I suggest you buy that " said Tenten after they gigled.

"Sure… it looks cool and really hot" added Sakura.

"That's my girl" said Tenten. They bought the gown and Sakura didn't buy any accessory because she already had one that she didn't usefor a long time and was going to use it for tonight.

"Next stop the salon" said Tenten.

"Right!" said Sakura. They went to the salon and got their hairs fixed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finished at the hair of the 2 and they were beautiful. Hinata's hair was just simple that was just curled at the front and Ino's was potailed and was curled at the near ends of her hair. ( AU: they were so beautiful if you see what i had in mind) Their make up was perfect Hinata's blush on was light pink so if she blushes then no one would notice that she's blushing. (AU: Amano knows that Hinata can or may easily blush).

" Ready?" asked Ino to Hinata who was finding the right shoes.

" Um... wait just a sec because I can't find my shoes that should go with thisgown I think that I leftit in the car" replied Hinata who was looking for her heeled sandals that were with a strap.

"Uh... thanks Amano...um you can go now..." said Ino to Amano.

"your Welcome." said Amano who was smiling and Ino blushed Aano didn't notice. Amano remebered something.

" Oh, Ino... I know how you feel about Shikamaru.." stated Amano who smirked and then Ino bushed. Hinata didn't mind really shewas just looking for her Shoes.

_' Wh-what! how did he know?' thought Ino._

" Wh-what?" said Ino who was denieng the fact that she loved Shikamaru. Amano left already. Ino was speechless.

"Where's my shoes they were the perfect ones" said Hinata. Ino sweatdroped beacause she saw Hinata was crawling.

" Maybe I should get it." said Ino who volunteered to go and get the shoes from the car. She was already wearing their gowns and their accesories but she didn't mind.

"Ok...I'll go get my purse" said Hinata in agreement to what Ino said.Ino went downstairs and shikamaru was ready also but Ino was beautiful. Shikamaru was handsome as ever. Ino didn't see Shikamaru but Shikamaru did.

_'She's so hot... Oh What the hell? Did I just called her hot? Shit! I've got to stop doing that... troublesome girl' thought Shikamaru. _Shikamaru wanted to follow her but he already still wasn't ready and they are falling behing on schuedule so he rushed to get his shoes. Ino just got the shoes that were in the car she brought them to Hinata and they hurried up and knocked at the door of their date I mean partner in the operation.

" Ready?" said Ino to Shikamaru.

" Whatever" replied Shikamaru.

"Inconsiderable..." said Ino

_'troublesome girl but I like her and she looks gorgeous... this is going to be and interesting night.' thought Shikamaru._

_'he's so mean and very inconsiderable but...' thouht Ino. then she smiled._

"We're Late! Let's go!" said no who hopped on the convertable but she putted on a roof because she didnt want toget her hair mesed up. They went inside their own cars and they went to the date. Sasuke just was finished taking a bath and Neji just finished in his archery training ( neji was in his polo and jacket but not just any jacket...it's from a tuxedo um... the black part and then he wore sneakers and blackpants. The same as sasuke. They were finished in 10 mins. after taking a quick snack they went to the date. sakura and tenten were gone also fixing their hair and they quickly went to their house then got changed then they also got a quick snack, maked up themselves, accessorized then they were done and went to the blind date.


	6. making a grand and seducive entrance

**AU: elow! um sorry because it took so long for me to update because of the school work and everything sorry!...um please enjoy the chapter... and it would be pleasing if you were to send reviews... please – ing…. LOL**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: teen love**

**Chapter 6: the date part 1: making a grand and seductive entrance.**

**Author: tia26**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au: please help me in giving 2 boys names and 2 girls' names please! I'll post who is the best's names! Thanks! Enjoy the fic! )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on their way to the venue.

Sakura and Tenten

"Sakura what do you think is our dates look like?" asked Tenten

"I bet maybe their handsome..." replied Sakura who looked at Tenten very quickly and the turned back on the road.

"I feel that they are horny and their perverts" said Tenten.

"If they are and they hit on us very seductively then we'll have an excuse to kick their buts" said Sakura giggling with Tenten.

"What's your type of guy?" asked Tenten really curious on what kind of guy she's in to.

"Well, my guy would be handsome, soft and strong at the same time...um... I don't like cold guys they're so... cold! " said Sakura who was gripping on the handle really pissed. Tenten sweat dropped.

"My perfect guy would be strong and of course handsome but I really don't think any guy would fall for a tomboy like Me." said Tenten she then made a sad face because of what she said about the tomboy thing.

"But tonight your going to look perfect and... well... not... cross-dress" said Sakura and forcefully made a fake smile. Tenten was in deep thought.

_'But do I really feel something special for Neji? I mean he's just someone I've met on the first day and... We're in different levels of human... He's cool and handsome and I'm ...' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a conversation.

"Tenten, are you mad at me?" asked Sakura with a sad face.

"Uh... no... Why would I get mad at you?" asked Tenten and let out a sweet smile. Sakura relaxed and relieved from stress thinking that she was upset about her comment and she would hate her for that but she knows Tenten better.. She can't hold a grudge for more than5 days.

"That's good..." said Sakura with a sigh...

_'That was a relief' thought Sakura._ She saw Tenten in deep thought.

_'She might be thinking about Neji' thought Sakura.' Then she smirked. Then there was deep silence at the car... (Oh yah... there was traffic sooo they were going to be a little late.)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

WITH INO AND HINATA...

Ino and Tenten have separate cars with Shikamaru and Naruto just to clarify something.

"Hey I wish this date would come as success, don't you think so Ino?" said Hinata with a cheery smile on her face.

"Yah and not be hurt when Sakura and Tenten finds out that we set that date up including Sasuke and Neji." said Ino while giving herself shivers...Hinata Imagined it too.

"I-I'm s-scared when Sakura and Tenten gets Mad." said Hinata shivering like Ino. There was deep silence.

"Don't worry Hinata I mean in the long run and when they get together and live happily ever after they'll thank us." Ino said

_"I wonder if I'll have a good night with Shikamaru tonight... NO!! Shit! oh yah... Shikamaru doesn't have feelings like the 4 of them well... except for... uh!!! Mood-swing much?" thought Ino._

_"I hope I have a nice night ... it is a formal party sooooooo... I'll enjoy the rest of my night... Will it be more special when Naruto asks me to dance..."thought Hinata. Upon imagining this she blushed. Ino noticed._

"Hey Hinata ...w-why are you blushing..." said Ino smirking because she thinks that Hinata thought of Naruto.

"N-nothing..." Said Hinata... still blushing.

"Hinata and Naruto sitting on the tree (and they were) k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!! He he..." said Ino teasing Hinata...Hinata on the other hand was blushing deep red.

"AHA!!! I knew it...!" said Ino pointing at Hinata but still keeping an eye on the road.

"What?" asked Hinata with a question mark on her forehead.

"I knew it ... you were in love with Naruto the whole time and you didn't tell me?" said Ino.

"Well, I didn't know..."

"Don't deny it your in love with Naruto!!!" after a few seconds later.,... Hinata was in deep thought.

_'Do I love Naruto or do I just have a crush on him?' thought Hinata very hard but she couldn't think of an answer. Her heart then started beating faster just from the name of Naruto._

_'What is this feeling...?' thought Hinata then she put her hand on her chest and she started to feel her heart beat fast..._

"Hey, Ino..." said Hinata

"Yah?"

"Well...um... I...I..."

"Yes?!" said Ino w/ excitement because she knew what Hinata was going to say...

"I love Naruto." Hinata stated while whispering.

"What?" said Ino who pretended to not hear her. Hinata hesitated before saying anything.

"I love him." Hinata Stated.

"YES!!!" Ino Shouted with excitement. They were in a convertable so her voice can be heard by people in that area.

"SSSSSsssssssssssssssssHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!" said Hinata. then she covered her mouth to make her stop shouting.

"Quiet." Said Hinata in a hush voice." or you'll get everyone to stare at us"

Ino removed Hinata's hand off her mouth "yah...yah alright" said Ino quite pissed. There was deep silence in the car.

_'I wish they'll be happy of their lives and the boy's will never break their hearts.' Ino Thought. _

_'I wish I'm happy of my decision….wait what decision?' thought Ino. 'Oh well, my perfect boy is just around the corner… until that time comes I'll just enjoy my life just the way it is…' thought Ino then she smiled sweetly. _

SHIKAMARU AND NARUTO

Shikamaru and Naruto were just behind Ino and Hinata (their car). They were having this topic with girls…. (AU: OK (sarcastically)) Shikamaru was driving. Naruto was Shot-gun

"Oh come on… admit that you like…um… let me re-phrase that…LOVE Ino!" said Naruto trying to make Shikamaru crack. But it doesn't seem to work.

"It's Troublesome…" murmured Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru I'm going to tell Ino how you feel if you don't say that you love her!!" stated Naruto.

"Shut up dope!" said Shikamaru. Naruto thought and thought really hard (AU: that's the first…) on how to make Shika crack After a few minutes.

_'I got it' thought Naruto then he had an evil grin on his face._

"You know I could find out if she has a boyfriend or not" declared Naruto still smirking. Shikamaru's eyes widen. Naruto noticed.

"So….I tell you if she has a boyfriend and you tell me if you LOVE her or not deal?" asked Naruto seriously. (AU: man he's really changed (Naruto)) Shikamaru thought it over and came up with a conclusion.

"So if I say yes then you'll find out if she has a girlfriend and I'll say that I love Ino?" clarified Shika.

"Yup!" replied Naruto.

"No." answered Shika coldly.

"Why?" said Naruto Whining.

"Troublesome." Shika said.

"Whatever. I'll still find out if Ino is seeing someone and make Shika crack…" planned Naruto quietly.

"You know Naruto I can hear you clearly….DOBE! I'll never say that I love Ino." Shika stated.

_'Even though I want to say to the whole world that I love her but I'm not sure that I am…. Troublesome.' Shikamaru thought. _They were all almost there a few more minutes and their at the destination of Naruto and Hinata. Um… It's 6:30pm already.

"Here we are… good luck!" said Shikamaru

"Good luck for what?" asked Naruto

"You're such a dope Naruto… I mean to say that may you have luck kissing Hinata…" said Shikamaru who was sarcastic then turned to a smirk.

"Oh….. He he….that" Naruto said blushing while scratching his head. After awhile Shikamaru was waiting for an answer and Naruto was still scratching his back. Shika sweat dropped. After 17 seconds… Naruto was still scratching his head and he was getting numb and was thinking of a reply on what to say… he stopped blushing. Shika sweat dropped a little bigger now…. He was getting impatient…

"Dope…" Shikamaru murmured. Naruto heard. He stopped scratching because his head was getting wounded and was hurt… Naruto got pissed (AU: man that was fast) well…)

"Shika!" shouted Naruto. Shika put on his I-pod and listening to it before naruto shouted and he put t in the highest volume. He was banging his head a little because of the rock music. Naruto was still shouting and he wasn't noticing of Shika having his I-pod on. He was shouting still. Shika didn't hear a thing. He just sat there patting his lap and banging his head. NAruto noticed and pulled an earphone and shouted right at the right ear of Shika…

"Hey, what happened? Did I miss anything?" said Shikamaru pretending to not know.

"Stupid" murmured Naruto. Shikamaru pretended to didn't hear but he heard and responded.

"Whatever …" still is listening to his I-pod. And he then gave a smirk… then a grim…

_'Naruto and Hinata dancing on the floor 'while' k-i-s-s-i-n-g…..' thought Shika that's why he gave a grim… (AU: hehehehehe…..evil laugh I told that Shika 's mind is quite perverted.) _Naruto just got out of the car Shika noticed and after he closed the door after 1 sec. he drove. Naruto noticed.

"Stupid Shika" to Naruto's thought shika was parking because he was waiting for Ino to finish with Hinata

"Girls are so troublesome" said Shiakamaru. Then he blushed at the thought of Ino in a sexy night gown then he shifted to a smirk. (AU: PERVERT!!!!pout oh well I made him that way so… what the heck)

_'Wait… why am I thinking of her in such an attire?' shika thought. His index finger and thumb were at his chin. 'Troublesome.' _

_Ino and Hinata in the car (obviously) _

"Hey good luck with HIM!" said Ino who was very encouraging on getting him and Hinata together. Hinata blushed.

"O-ok… whatever you say Ino." Hinata said shyly. Then she got out and closed the door. Hinata was out of the car waved good bye to Ino.

" Wish me luck and I wish you luck too" said Hinata.

_'Good luck for what?sometimes I don't know what she's talking about….wait is she talking about you- know- who?... DAMN!!!!! NOO!!! It can't be… she paired me up with that PERVERT!? Your gonna pay hinata(AU: maybe $3 would be fair…. Just kidding)… no… maybe I really have feelings for him' as Ino was in deep thought and blushing… Shika who was in his car was just beside her. (AU: DAN...DAN...DAN...DAN…. LOL) _

_----Hinata and Naruto… tingling feeling for the both---- _

"Wow" said Naruto softly. "She looks angelic." He was day… err… night dreaming when Hinata was just in front of him.

"Hey Naruto…" said Hinata who was holding up a hand that went in front of Naruto and shaking it up and down. "You…ok?"

"Yes ….my…" as Naruto was going to say something he snapped out of his fantasy world and didn't continue… "Uh… nothing… let's go inside" Naruto offered a hand and they walked in together. Naruto was so gentleman –like that night but he wasn't far away from his clumsy side. While walking in he tripped at a rock and he then regained position and turned pink because Hinata caught Him. Ino and shikamaru noticed and laughed before proceeding to their party.

Oh yah… Who their going to spy on (AU: Tenten and Neji or Sakura and sasuke I think… I forgot…sorry) is not there yet sooooo……

Ino (car) Shika (other car)

As they were driving side by side on this one Shika then offered a race by just spwiping past Ino and in front of her. Ino was interested in the race and accepted the race she smirked after a few seconds. Little did he know that she was an ex – street racer.

_'You're going to get it _ _Nara__' she thought smirking._

Little did SHE know that shika was an ex – track racer. Which of the 2 shall win in this fight? (AU: oh yah… forgot something to tell you all… Shika is kind of a pervert in this story. That's all…. I think… Oh no I have memory gap…NOOO!!... Just kidding (peace sign))

_'You're going to loose my sweetheart' shika murmured while smirking. _

They were like racing to the venue. Shika was in lead after a few seconds Ino took the lead by swerving left and right and when shika was caught of guard she swerved to the right. Ino was very well experienced. Shika was quite pissed off.

_'How can she possibly be better than me? No worries there's just enough time to win.' He grinned. The race went on._

Ino was waving up her car keys and Shika was just standing there smirking "Hey…. That was not bad for a troublesome girl like you." Shika said who was still smirking.

"Not bad yourself Nara." Ino said who wasn't done playing with her keys. Then her blank emotion turned to a smirk.

"Going in?" asked Shika.

"Totally" said Ino easily.

"Well then may I escort Miss Ino inside?" asked Shikamaru with matching bow and lending of hand.

"Um… that depends… are you hitting on me?" asked Ino who was quite turned on, on what Shika asked.

"Maybe" said Shika slyly. Ino knew that Shika was a pervert like Sasuke but this… she'll make an acception… She made a sharp look at shika. When they entered shika went behind and (AU: guess what he did –grin-)He was in deep thought and wasn't thinking of looking at all while he was thinking he was staring right at Ino's ass, so he didn't think of anything else but her butt. actually he was not intentionally looking at her butt but he wasn't thinking straight he was covered with all of his thoughts that he didn't care to think where he was looking.

_'what and how do I feel for her?' thought Shika He didn't take his eyes of, of Ino's butt but he didn't realize . Ino realized that Shika wasn't at her side so she looked back she saw shika looking straight at her butt (AU: LOL) _

"YOU PERVERT!!!" said Ino but metered her voice but still looking at his face , faced the upward closing here eyes, made a "hu!" sound and started to walk faster. (AU: If you don't know yet female dog is a scientific word for bitch, you will later notice me typing this word... anyway...)

The couple they were suppose to spy on isn't there yet.

NEJI AND SASUKE

"dude" said Neji who finally started a conversation. (AU: Is that really a start of a conversation?)

"what?" asked sasuke (AU: man what a nice conversation)

" well just wondering"

"about what?"

"What type of girl were going to date." said Neji then he thought of someonr... "tenten" Sasuke heard it loud and clear even though Neji just whispered.

"Man, know already who you want it to be." reacted sasuke

"hu?"

"I already said it k? not gonna say it again" said sasuke.

"Dude, don't be cold with me." said Neji. "it's just the 2 of us in this car so why are you being cold on me? don't tell me that you think i have interest on what you want?" Sasuke snaped and his eyes widen. Neji smirked mentally.

"What?! what I want?"

"Yes, what you want" Sasuke thought for a second (AU: Boys are sometimes clueless even boytalk they are still clueless. This is one of the times they are damn clueless.. stupid... guys don't be offended because you might have a girl friend and she loves you so be alert and don't be concited.)

Sasuke then realized what neji was saying. " Neji.. are you saying that I, You like sakura? that can't be becau..." sasuke was cut of by neji.

"Chill ok? i'm not stealing what's yours man."

"Sakura is not mine."

"yah but you want her to be yours."

"uh..." sasuke thought _'do I?'_

"told yah." said Neji slyly. Sasuke thought of a comback

"How about you and TEnten hu?" asked Sasuke and smirked.

"uh...uh... we're just friends."

Neji was sweating and thinking what to say for a cover up

"Let me rephrase that... you want is for Tenten to be your girl." sasuke was very amused. They continued until they got to the venue. Sasuke dropped Neji.

" This isn't over yet"

"Whatever"

Sasuke left and went to his formal party. He got there and every girl asked him to dance and he did. He was a pervert remember? When they were dancing his hand is touching the ass of his partner she just kept smiling seducively Sasuke just kept smirking. (AU: so much for a formal and dignified party)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA AND TENTEN

" Hey tenten, here we are!" said Sakura who was waking Tenten up from her sleep. "Get of the car now! it's time to party till morning."

Tenten was moaning. "Neji" said Tenten in her sleep.

"Aw... she's dream of him... sweet... TENTEN GET UP!!!!!!" tenten woke up.

"what! where's the fire?!!" asked Tenten.

"Put on your dancing shoes we're here to party. This maybe a Formal party but we'll wild it up!"

" But what about the seniors?"

"There are seniors in there well let's go!"

" wait! no not high school seniors but citizen seniors."

"How can there be any? this party is only for High school and college students ok did you not read the invitation well?"

"Oh... sorry." So Tenten went inside After that Sakura went to the spot where she was invited in. She went inside unknown that Sasuke was there but not yet. Shikamaru and Ino were there and tyhey were dancing TOGETHER (AU: -GASP-!!!!!!) just kidding they were just getting close to sakura to spy on her. There wasn't any program that made it all boring but they all danced and made the beat modern besides for the ballroom music.

They danced they drank, made out and stripped. Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino were having the time of their lives and but seperately dancing. Sasuke was too. He turned on every girl he came close to. Sasuke kept making out with various girls. Sakura too.(AU: She made out with a guy 5 times and counting.) She was one of the people who are the life of the party.

Sasuke and Sakura then sat down they were assigned to the same table Sasuke was making out with a girl and Sakura was making out with a guy so they really didn't notice each other. Sakura and Sasuke danced together after making out with the prvious guy she thenwent for sasuke buit she didn't recognise him. She danced with him.

Sakura cahnged into something fitting for the occasion.

Sakura was wearing a mini skirt reaching the middle thigh and her hair had streaks on that were red so sasuke didn't notice it was her. she was still wearing beige heeled shoes and a spagetti strapped blouse. Sasuke kept feeling her shoulders and she was quite turned on. he went down to her ass and massged it. she faced sasuke.

" Oh my..."

AU: sorry again... hope that this doesn't affect of you sending reviews... thank you very much be posting the next chappter... I don't know when.

Oh yah! **please help me in giving 2 boys names and 2 girls' names please! I'll post who is the best's names! Thanks!**


End file.
